Immortal
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Sasuke is at a new club in the hidden sound, but who is this mysterious pinao player with dark sad blue eyes? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own!

Artist: Evenescence

Song: My Immortal

Immortal

Sasuke sat in a newly open club within the sound village, a number of years has past since killing Orochimaru and his brother Itachi and for some odd reason...he could not bring himself to go back to Konoha, so here he was dressed in the white and black kimono that he came to wear over the years.

There was a person performing today that caught his attention, the person only went by _Immortal_ and not much was know about the person other than _he_ was a very talent Piano player and singer.

Just than the lights dimmed and the spot light came on over the piano and a young man came out, he had short blonde hair than hung in dark blue eyes, he wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a pair of black and white converse shoes, the outfit looked just one a normal teenager would wear.

A few of what Sasuke guessed of band member's came on almost dressed like the young man sitting at the piano, the man checked to see if everything was working than with a light nod to his band he began to sing and play softly.

__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Naruto looked over the crowd from his spot as he sung...that's when he spotted Sasuke sitting near the stage and his heart skipped a couple beats...it seemed fitting that this song was being played while the person in mind was now sitting there.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

  
Naruto had bit his lip soft, he remembered all the pain that Sasuke had caused to the village...most of all the pain that had been left inside of him when they had broken up at the valley of the end where they fought before Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. No matter how much time had past since than...Naruto could not bring himself to love someone ever again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Naruto mentality sighed the first few nights that they had been living together was harsh...Sasuke would wake up in the dead of night with tears streaming down his face at the remembrance of the massacre of the clan...but no matter how tried he was, Naruto stayed up to comfort the raven haired man.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Naruto continued to sing no matter how much tears threaten to fall. he tried to remember the good times that the two had...he remembered the first day they had kissed, the day of when they were assigned their teams, even though through the agreements they grew together and would do anything for each other...that was until the day at the valley of the end when he left, Naruto's world came crashing down around him forever shattered.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Sasuke looked at the man as he sung, the man's eyes held a great sadness as something happen in his life but what?...as he listened to the song for some reason...Sasuke knew that it was meant for him so who was the man?

Looking closer now he recognized the face, it was Naruto, but when did he become such a great singer let alone a piano player? All the time that they had been together the blonde never found an interest in playing let alone could carry a note without breaking a window or two.

Sasuke for the first time in his life was dumbfounded...how many secrets did this boy hold?

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been all alone all along_

Naruto sighed mentality and continued to sing but this time with more emotion...the pain was just to much to bear...Sasuke was gone and no matter how much training or time, Naruto could never bring him back...Naruto than glanced over at the older man who once was the boy he had fallen in love with it...but now it didn't matter...that innocent boy was forever gone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me, me_

Once the song was over...Naruto couldn't bear it anymore, he than stood and bowed and quickly went backstage, Sasuke sat there...the last six lines struck him deep in the core of his being like those words were meant for him and him alone, standing now and leaving the club, he knew where he had to go, back to Konoha and the love he left behind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Midnight Club

Dis: I don't own!

Artist: Three Day's Grace

Song: Let it Die

This is the last Chapter of a two part one shot!

The Midnight Club

It had been a month since Sasuke heard Naruto sing at the club and made up his mind, he was going back to Konoha, many were shocked that the once proud and noble Uchiha appeared one late evening at the gates.

Tsunade was also shocked to learn the Sasuke single handed killed Orochimaru and his brother and now returned to the village, however she wasn't going to go lightly on him, he did however abandon the village all those years ago, so instead of being thrown into jail and killed, he was sentenced to ten months of Anbu Surveillance and was not allowed to leave the house without an Anbu present and start over again at the beginning of the academy after the younger students had left she didn't want to deal with parents that would object to having a murderer and abandoner learning with their kids.

Having the pride issue that all Uchiha was famous for, he swallowed it and agreed to the punishment and whatnot.

During that time, he dealt with the glares from his former friends and comrades, speaking of comrades, he never came across Naruto, the blonde would have been the first one to welcome him back even if it was through hated words, he tried to ask Tsunade about it but she would not say a word.

One Evening however, Sasuke came across a envelope addressed to him written in very nice flowing handwriting with no return address.

Inside the envelope was two tickets and a backstage pass for only Sasuke, for a moment he wonder why there was two but remembered that he still was under surveillance for at least another month.

Now reading the note that was it he found out what the tickets was for.

_You have been invited to attend Immortal's concert this Sunday evening at The Midnight Club._

After much heated argument on who was going to attend the concert, a man in a cat mask won and was now walking with Sasuke who was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with the Uchiha clan's symbol on it.

Arriving at the club Sasuke noticed that Sakura and Ino was there but they had been denied entrance because of no ticket.

This caused Sasuke to chuckle because of the two girls actions than shown the guard the ticket and proceed to walk in until a yell caused him to stop and turn to look at the girls

"But how did he get a ticket and we didn't! they were all sold out!" yelled both girls at the same time.

Sasuke would shrug his shoulder's slightly. "I was invited I guess you wasn't important enough"

With that he was let inside after showing the guard the ticket, he was now sitting somewhat near the stage having the prefect spot as most people would say, soon Naruto walked onto the stage, he was dressed all in black except for the spiral on the front.

His dark blue eyes looked over the stage slightly and had seen Sasuke, so the Teme had shown...good. No more sadness...this was the song to tell the raven man that he had changed.

"Welcome Folks, this is going to be on the new CD coming out soon" said Naruto gripping the microphone tightly abit, he was also wearing black fingerless fishnet gloves.

A few stings off a guitar was heard than he started to sing.

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore  
I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

Naruto had enough of the self center bastard, he tried to be the perfect person but it didn't work, he failed and he was now going to accept it and get on with his life...but he had that nagging feeling in his heart...

_We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore_

Sasuke listened to the song, it was filled with such anger, where was it all coming from? Sighing mentality he started to regret almost killing him at the valley of the edge, perhaps if he would of stayed he would have gotten stronger and still have the blonde idiot but all in all...

**_I swear I never meant to let it die (song lyric/Sasuke's speech)_**

Naruto gripped the microphone tighter and continued to sing with all his heart , He than all of a sudden fell to his knees still holding the microphone and continued to sing and had glanced at Sasuke who was slightly surprised at the sudden action that Naruto grinned mentality

_I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try_

He than jumped up from where he knelt and almost sounded like he was yelling and had started to move around the stage as he sung the last eight lines, however when he repeated the last five lines he looked at Sasuke and Sasuke knew that...those lines were meant for him, but why invite him back stage?

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore_

Once the song was over, Naruto left the stage and Sasuke shown the gurad the stage pass and soon was let into Naruto's dressing room

"So Dobe It seems that you have been making a name for yourself as a singer and a ninja" said Sasuke looking at the blonde who was now wipeing the sweat from his face.

Naruto would just nod abit, he was still mad about the past but soon tunred to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed abit than spoke. "I know what I did in the past was worng...and I want to make up for it...in anyway I can...just tell me what I have to do"

With that Naruto smiled than held out his hand, blinking Sasuke took Naruto's hand and started to shake it.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, pleasure to meet you"

Sasuke blinked than all of a sudden smiled. "Sasuke Uchiha...pleasure is all mine"

And in that simple handshake, Sasuke knew what Naruto was getting at...Let's start at the beginning to start anew.

The End


End file.
